Cheated
by flirtyflowers
Summary: Hinata knew. Of course he knew, how couldn't he? The cold shoulder he thought the two of them outgrew popped it's way back up. Glares and more 'teasing' insults snaked it's way into their conversations. The way he was constantly on his phone, texting someone Hinata wasn't sure who.
1. one - 1

Hinata knew. Of course he knew, how couldn't he? The cold shoulder he thought the two of them outgrew popped it's way back up. Glares and more 'teasing' insults snaked it's way into their conversations. The way he was constantly on his phone, texting someone Hinata wasn't sure who.

Tsukishima was cheating on him.

But why? When had their relationship drifted so far apart? Was it because he was a bad kisser? Or when he refused to do...it? Or, had Tsukishima just gotten bored of him?

It was the day of the training camp. Hinata sat next to Tsukishima, ignoring the phone glued to his boyfriend's hand. The ride was rowdy, (Tanaka and Nishinoya were yelling causing Daichi to yell) but Hinata was on the urge of falling asleep. Lately he had been having a difficult time sleeping because of all the different thoughts running through his mind.

His eyes drifted close and his head fell softly on his boyfriend's arm, until he was nudged off, "Get off me, lay your head somewhere else." Tsukishima mumbled.

"Sorry Kei.." Hinata trailed off, his words mumbled incoherently before his head fell again onto Tsukishima.

Bam!

His eyes snapped wide open, the sound of his head colliding with the window echoed through his mind as the small bus quieted down. "H-Hinata you okay?" Tanaka stuttered in suprise while Suga and Daichi scolded Tsukishima who was ignoring them.

Hinata just blinked. And blinked. "I... I'm fine.. don't worry about it. It was an accident.." the words caused Suga and Daichi to stop scolding Tsukishima, "Are you sure Hinata?" They asked cautiously, "Yeah I'm fine. No need to yell or anything, the bump just caused my to fly a bit is all." He laughed it off and the others backed down.

He glanced at Tsukishima, the boys headphones played loud music through them but all Hinata could hear was the distinct sound of his head and all he could feel was pounding in his head, playing over and over again.

Bam. Bam. Bam.

He didn't fall asleep again.


	2. two - 2

It was 10 am when Karasuno arrived. Hinata's migraine was still at full gear, so when he was in the company of Kenma he was grateful or the quiet. He sipped on some cold water and downed some ibuprofen he stole from the first aid kit, 'Sorry Narita... I took some of your pills..' he thought, casting a small look to his teammate, who smiled at him when he caught the look, then continued talking to the other 2nd years.

He leaned against the wall as he watched Kenma play some graphic horror game, 'jeez..' he thought, flinching from the jump scare that flashed on the screen. Kenma had been dating Kuroo since his first year in highschool, meaning they'd been together for almost 2 years now.

He turned his eyes away from the screen and watched as some of the other teams played against each other, everyone was waiting for the coaches to return from wherever they went. He heard a groan from beside him but didn't bother to look, he assumed Kenma had lost a round on his game, and didn't want to miss Fukurodani's ace spiking.

His eyes followed the ball in amazement, but it died out when Kenma asked, "How are you and Tsukishima?"

Kenma was the first person Shouyou had told about him liking Tsukishima. The pudding haired setter thought that he originally liked Kageyama, to which he gagged at, "Date that control freak? Hell no." He laughed it off at first but thinking back he wondered if it would have been better if he really had liked his genius setter best friend.

He sighed, "I'm not sure anymore, Kenma. He- he just isnt the same anymore." His eyes roamed around the huge gym they were relaxing in, landing on his super tall boyfriend. Tsukishima was conversing with Kuroo, a small smile making it's way on the blonde's face and a blush?

"How have Kuroo and you been?" He turned his head to his other best friend, a sad and desperate smile forcing itself on his lips.

The older boy sighed and looked away from him, remaining silent. Guess I'm not the only one...

He laid his head on the older boys shoulder and they both focused on their boyfriends who weren't acting like their boyfriends.

i

hate

this

chapter

with

all

my heartu (jhope am i right ;0)

Background info on Kenma and Shouyou!

they've gotten really close and are best friends! Shouyou found out about Kenma having panic attacks, which he has himself and they got really close over that. Kenma only allows Kuroo, Shouyou and (sometimes) Lev to touch him.

Kenma, Lev, and Kageyama are Hinata's best friends. Kuroo, Hinata, and (kinda) Lev are Kenma's best friends. Bc I love Lev, Kenma, and Shouyou's relationship together. XD


End file.
